


秘密

by Yoame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoame/pseuds/Yoame
Summary: 15年一些没什么关联的小段子





	秘密

——

 

1.

及川突然找不到的的牛奶面包其实被岩泉吃掉了。虽然说不上喜欢那股甜腻的味道，但是饿得急了也就有点饥不择食的意味。假意向着面包说及川我开动了，捏着嗓子学一句好的哦小岩就自顾自的打开了包装吃了起来。而被偷了心爱之物的当事人那时正哼着些微走调的歌在浴室里洗澡。飞快解决完手中的面包，岩泉利索地丢掉了证据，并藏在了属于他的那袋现已空空如也的橘黄色薯片下面。

第二天及川闷闷地提起，本来要当做早餐的牛奶面包不翼而飞，数落了两句注意营养，又良心有愧的中午方一下课就冲刺到商店买了一个给他。拿到面包的及川瞪大了眼睛一脸蠢样，愣愣地道谢之后又被损了一句这么甜的东西也亏你爱吃。一旁安然观战的花卷闻言倒是站了出来，和及川一起抗议着说甘党有什么不对。

对及川说谎也没那么难。

 

深夜打开灯，突如其来的光亮照的人睁不开眼睛。眯着眼适应了一会儿，才看到壁钟上显示着深夜一点。苦笑着想这下何来的立场教导对方不要熬夜，接着沉沉的摔回了被子上。

失眠的状况不算常见，原因也很是单调，追根结底只有一个不安定因素扰的人夜不能寐无法成眠。惶惶地自己也不知道感情的落点，揣测着这就是喜欢吗，却无从参照不敢轻易定论。又或者其实早就知晓。

 

 

岩泉不知道自己撒谎的水平很糟糕。多余的动作总是能出卖他的想法——更何况撒谎的对象是对他素来习性了如指掌的及川。

牛奶面包的消失疑惑了很久，手里忙着排球部合宿练习的正事，也就记不清究竟自己吃没吃那个面包，又是什么时候吃的了。虽然也不是没怀疑过某个出入他家如入无人之境的野生儿，但没什么直接证据，也懒得去追查质问。何况牛奶面包一个两个，他对岩泉还没这么吝啬。

第二天中午得到了确信，消失事件的始作俑者确实就是面前这个硬撑着气势吐槽他每天吃牛奶面包的家伙。事情太过于和想象如出一辙，反而让人有些难以置信的惊讶，脑袋放空地接过面包道了谢，果不其然岩泉又接了一句挖苦。花卷站出来和自己统一战线，对方也只是敷衍的点点头，专心的打开了午饭的便当。

明明不多余买那一个面包就不会暴露了。真是个笨蛋啊。

及川自诩高明，对岩泉保留的秘密从未被察觉过。无论是刻意地挑衅也好，无意识地接近也好，泛滥难收的爱意总是能被隐藏妥当。凭借着青梅竹马这个特殊的身份，无论做什么都会被原谅，也成了掩盖本意的天然屏障。

深信着这就是喜欢了，却找了无数个理由关住想要倾诉的闸口。说出一句话没那么难，只是不敢承担失败的风险，自嘲着唯唯诺诺止步不前，可是又能有什么办法。

这份秘密究竟还能埋藏多久。

 

2.

及川交了个男朋友。

没错，是男朋友。岩泉不清楚他们究竟是何时开始的，及川在那当中又扮演的是哪一种角色——或者说，上面的，还是下面的。当然这个问题并没有那么难以找到答案，只要问问及川就知道了，像是混蛋川你是不是被人上了一类的。

及川脸蛋漂亮，幼年时曾被他姐姐胁迫打扮成了女孩子，几乎可以以假乱真。不过那时岩泉依旧觉得及川穿着运动服打排球的样子最好看，那种飘忽忽的裙子一点儿也不适合他。说到底那家伙只不过是长的稍微出类拔萃了点，但远远称不上“女相”，不如说漂亮的人若是发起狠来，反而更是让人头皮发麻……老实说岩泉真的不希望及川偶尔在球场上闪过的眼神有一天会摊到自己身上。经年累月锻炼后的现在，还让及川穿女装的话，简直就像是给肌肉发达的大猩猩强行套上了纤细女孩子的衣服，估计及川连裙子的调节扣都扣不上。不过若是及川知道岩泉这样想，肯定又要一脸坏笑的说小岩啊及川先生的美貌可是无人质疑的哦一类的蠢话。

蠢的要命。

 

相对的及川或许正应验了一句不知道是哪里发端的俗话，越美丽的东西越有毒。岩泉还记得自己看见这句话下意识眼前闪过及川之后，背后泛起的一阵恶寒。

先不说他那个得理不饶人无理辩三分的舌头吐出来的字眼有时候多么的令人火大，单单说性格就简直称得上是恶劣透顶。在不涉及自身利益的情况下，岩泉对此尽量睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟他也不希望自己生活的中心变成各种给及川善后，作为一个健全的男子高中生，他郑重拒绝自己提前成为老妈子。欺负后辈的时候也只是“提醒”那么一两句，忍无可忍才会把左手的球稳当当地砸在及川的后脑勺上。至于外校，比如说乌野的那个小不点儿和影山，虽然有点对不起他们，但岩泉还是选择了不给青城丢人的情况下彻底撒手不管。又比如说牛岛的话…岩泉得承认及川那个态度还是让他很受用的，至少这种“同仇敌忾”的情况下让不善表达的岩泉觉得有点痛快。

所以岩泉无法从表面自行推断及川到底是被别人上了还是把别人上了，他也不可能张口去问这种蠢问题。这太不合常理了，不论他们有多么熟悉——比如及川说的什么超绝信赖关系——这也不是可以轻易说出口的疑问。何况岩泉对这个问题也不是那么那么想知道答案，只是有一点儿好奇，这一点儿就像是及川把牛奶面包递到岩泉面前而他居然有想吃一口的欲念这么大。

而且最最重要的是，及川并没有告诉岩泉他交了个男朋友。这个秘密关系他对所有人都选择了缄默，自然包括了岩泉。

这没什么好奇怪的。就算是青梅竹马大家也都会有自己的秘密，像是岩泉就瞒着及川上次去他家趁他洗澡的时候把他的布丁吃掉了。所以及川瞒着他也情有可原，毕竟及川喜欢的对象是同性，反过来的话岩泉大概也不想告诉及川——绝对会被他取笑的。不过及川若是肯对岩泉说的话，他可以保证现在的自己会表现的十分自然，就像他对自己说“小岩我又被甩了”的时候一样面无表情。

综上所述，岩泉理应是不知道这件事的，当然他也十分希望自己不知道。起因是一次意外，商业区就那么大，逛上半天三三两两也能遇到些熟人。因此对于在这之前及川竟也没能让其他人发现任何苗头这事上，岩泉还是很佩服的。然而常在河边走，终究还是被岩泉撞了个正着。远远地看见及川和什么男人在一起，正想搭话就见到对方亲密的替及川拢了拢头发，话就那么生生的卡在了喉咙。岩泉还记得当时心跳的感觉，他发誓自己考前打小抄的时候都没有这么紧张。转身躲到柱子后面，也不知道为什么要如此心虚，偷偷摸摸的看了过去。

因为背对着，岩泉看的也不是很真切，只注意到对方个子挺高，比及川略低一点儿，硬要说的话应该和岩泉差不多。本来还安慰着自己一定是想多了，毕竟那可是及川，不论是什么大大小小的赛事女生应援团都能组成一个球队的大众情人，没道理会和男人交往。

但是，那句话怎么说的来着，真爱是不分性别的。岩泉本身对于这种事也没什么特殊的想法……可是，那可是及川？保持着青城最快被女友甩记录的可恶的混蛋，自称与他有些超绝信赖关系，两个人一起组成阿吽的呼吸的他的主将——为什么岩泉竟然会对这一无所知？抱着不信邪的心情又看了一眼，及川已经让开了对方的手，两个人距离很近的，结伴向电影院的方向走去。

电影院，即使是岩泉也知道这可是个约会地点。两个大男人一起去电影院还是太腻歪了……虽然他和及川也这么干过。但是这不一样，他们是青梅竹马，有足够的理由……好吧，也许也不那么足够。

岩泉没敢多看，恍恍惚惚也没买东西就径直回了家。当天晚上他想了很久，手机拿起又放下，字打了删删了打。时针过了12点，本来就起床困难的他最终还是决定当做什么都没发生，什么都没看见，默默的替及川保守这个秘密。

 

3.

岩泉是个很敏锐的人。且不说他在球场上几乎不加思考就能做出正确判断的直觉，在生活中也像个野生动物一样有着令人火大的警觉。

尤其是在他睡觉的时候。夜深时候睡的熟了，对几乎要把及川半个魂儿吓的吐出来的惊雷都一无所知，早上起来只会一脸惊讶地说着真的假的感慨自己又睡了个没有被打扰的好觉。然而在及川想要对他恶作剧的时候，每次得逞之前就会猛地睁开眼睛，凌厉的的眼刀混着点惺忪的睡意嗖的扎在及川身上。更甚者，比如之前及川趁他睡午觉要用马克笔在他脸上写名字那次，像是早就察觉到及川意图的岩泉直接闭着眼一脚踢到及川屁股上，精准的完全不像没有经过任何考量。

关于这件事岩泉本人却毫无意识——当然他也不是那种会在意这种小事的性格。所以这算是及川独有的秘密，并从这个秘密中得到了隐秘的优越感。

这是只有他才能了解到的小岩。

怀抱着这种寡淡到有点可怜的优越感，及川对这个结论的验证就显得有些乐此不疲。岩泉正躺在床上，呼吸规律平稳，显然已经睡着有段时间了。头微微从枕头上沉下来，侧着身使得脸正对着床边，平日皱起的眉头也舒展开，显得他倒是有些年幼了。及川很享受这段时间，只要他不去恶作剧，这个沉稳安静的小岩就一直是属于他的。他经常挑选岩泉休息的时候前来拜访，时间的推算没什么难的，掌管岩泉房间出入权的岩泉妈妈又总是站在及川的这一边。

及川凑过去，盯着岩泉轻微颤抖的睫毛，他又靠近了一些，心里默念了一句不要醒过来。

拜托了小岩，不要醒过来。

从身体深处涌上来疲惫的感觉，舌尖不甘心的又舔过唇线，最终还是叹口气离开。

“小岩，醒一醒。”

——


End file.
